1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus using a semiconductor laser as a light source and to a mobile information processing apparatus equipped with the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, attention has been on technology using a semiconductor laser as a light source for an image display apparatus. A semiconductor laser has various advantages as compared to a mercury lamp frequently used in image display apparatuses, such as good color reproduction, instantaneous lighting, long life, the ability to reduce power consumption at a high efficiency, and ease of miniaturization.
An image display apparatus using a semiconductor laser is advantageous because it is well suited to installation in a mobile information processing apparatus. For example, installation of an image display apparatus using a semiconductor laser in a mobile phone terminal is known technology (see Related Art 1).    [Related Art 1] Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication 2007-316393